vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VY2
|illustrator = Nagimiso.SYS (Wakizashi\2011) Kazeno (Sleeve\2011) |company = Bplats, Inc. YAMAHA Corporation |distributor = Bplats, Inc |affiliation = YAMAHA Corporation VOCALO Revolution |hideb = none}} VY2 (codename: YUMA) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Bplats, Inc., under the YAMAHA Corporation, and was released in April 2011 for the VOCALOID2 engine. There has since been a second installment developed for the VOCALOID3 engine and dubbed VY2v3, released in deluxe and standard edition. The voice provider for VY2 has never been revealed. Concept Etymology "VY2" means "VOCALOID YAMAHA 2".http://shop.vocaloidstore.com/index.php?gOo=help_details.dwt&articleid=71 VOCALOID STORE FAQ The code name used for the original VY2 package, 勇馬 ("Yūma"; Yuuma), means "Brave Horse". Appearance Nagimiso (なぎみそ) and Kazeno (風乃) undertook the illustration for VY2's package. The Wakizashi was by Nagimiso, the illustration on the inside sleeve was by Kazeno, which was Japanese and SF styled with Tenshukaku (天守閣, Japanese castle tower) and two moons. Unlike past Japanese VOCALOIDs, VY2, along with voicebank partner VY1, have never had an official avatar established for them, which allowed for creative freedom that other VOCALOIDs did not offer. VY2 was originally going to have other items for its boxart such as clothing. However, it was felt that these items were too personal and would only end up portraying too much of a design concept. Thus, opting for the Wakizashi made the VOCALOID's appearance ambiguous. Despite the wining entry of VesFes "Roro" being commonly used as an avatar for VY2, this was never picked as an official representation of the software, though it has been used as a concept in an illustration book to represent the vocal "VY2". Relations *VY1; a complementary voice bank with feminine vocals. VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage |-|VY2= |-|VY2v3= Marketing While VY1 had a standard and Deluxe edition, VY2 did not offer such a choice nor did it have a CD released for it. Due to the professional design of VY2, the vocal often appears in use for apps and equipment that involves derivative products produced by YAMAHA, either on its own or with VY1. However, unlike VY1, VY2 is often added as an additional vocal or an alternative one and has yet to head a product using their vocals. Furthermore, when VY2 is used, the vocal often is only made for download – sometimes after the initial release of the product, unlike its counterpart VY1. VocaListener They were originally going to attach Net Vocalistener, however this idea was abandoned. VocaFes Winners At VocaFes 2011, two winners were announced for VY1 and VY2. This was the result of the competition to determine how fans view VY1 and VY2. Manbou no Ane won for VY2's design, which can be found in his pixiv account, and Rimiko won for VY1's design. Taiwan Release VY2 is one of the VOCALOIDs set to be released by e-capsule.link Additional information Popularity Trivia *Because of the Wakizashi, VY2 ended up overlapping with Internet Co., Ltd's Gackpoid VOCALOID. Internet co., Ltd joked that the two VOCALOIDs should do battle with each other. *In the Western fandom, the term "BIG AL's syndrome" got applied to VY2 due to being a late masculine vocal. This was because he was expected in 2010 but ended up being released in 2011 due to delays. However, VY2 did not receive as much fuss as previous "male" VOCALOIDs. Notable for... *Highest quality Japanese masculine vocal for VOCALOID2 *First "Masculine vocal type" of the VY series *Last VOCALOID2 to be released Gallery References External links